


Day Nine: Remembrance

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids In Heat, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Gavin Trying To Be A Good Guy, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prostitution, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: As far as Gavin was concerned, he probably deserved to be knocked around. More than deserved it, he was probably fucking entitled to get the crap beat out of him – and Gavin walked through the door before he ordered the rest of the officers behind him to split up and search the place for whatever evidence that they could, and inevitably would, find in the place.It didn’t take him much searching before he found someone in the form of a person, an android, that he thought he would never see again. The android looked like a goddamn mess – he was naked other than a lacy set of black and blue lingerie and bruised all over his slim form, blue blood leaking from his mouth and from his asshole – like he had somehow been torn internally, stronger bodily infrastructure be damned. He was sickening to look at, eliciting a wave of sympathetic pain from Gavin and it only got worse once he looked at his face, noticing how familiar that he looked.





	Day Nine: Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is sex work/lingerie :)))

Even before the revolution, before his opinions on androids had evolved from hatred to a casual sort of indifference towards their existence that was neither positive or negative, Gavin Reed had never been entirely comfortable being at the Eden Club for any reason, even for work. It was just… sleazy and dirty to him, like he had just walked in to a human trafficking sex den – it never felt right to him and he strayed away from the place as much as he was able to.

As it stood now, with him being the leader of a raid on the club in search of androids and even humans that might be there against their will as well as a red ice distributor that they had been tipped off about, he didn’t have the opportunity to get away from the club, no matter how much it crept him out he had to suck it up and deal with his potent discomfort for the place.

He walked through the club, pushing past civilians, workers and clients until he found the man who own the club – a man with a nervous affect and an aura about him that suggested guilt who went by the name of Elliot Miller. He took up a position of guarding the door that led to the back rooms of the club and Gavin sneered at him, “Step out of the way Mr. Miller, we have a warrant to search the club. The entire club, the back, the front, the fucking basement. Everything.”

Elliot Miller started to babble defensively, like he couldn’t believe that this was happening. Gavin thought he was already getting a little too defensive. “Wait, wait, wait! Why are you searching the place?” He asked, inching back so that he was braced flush against the door.

“You want to know what we’re searching for? Alright, I’ll tell you. You, and everyone else that works in this club are under investigation for trafficking.” Gavin explained to him, speaking slow enough that his tone bordered on condescending,“Trafficking both humans, drugs and androids. We’re gonna toss this place to see if any of the sex workers here are working against their will and tossing the place for drugs and any evidence of dealing.” They would also be bugging the place, but he didn’t need to explain that or rub it in. “I’m sure we’ll find a lot.”

Millers eyes widened in alarm, giving away his guilt immediately. He seemed like a terrible liar and an even worse criminal, Gavin wondered how he had gotten as far as he had without being caught, his guilt was so obvious.“No, the androids here are-” He cut himself off, like he just realized how badly what he was saying would have been phrased, “The uh, the… escorts here are working at the Eden Club completely of their own volition and everything is above board. I swear.” 

“Well, that’s a great story.” Gavin drawled in a dismissive manner as he pushed the warrant forward into the other mans’ hands, “I’m sure it will go over well in court, really. Now get out of the way, you don’t want to give me a reason to arrest you. And you can bet that I will use force.” He added as a cold and callous sort of warning. The man stepped out of the way, obviously afraid that Detective Reed would use force whether or not he actually deserved it. 

As far as Gavin was concerned, he probably deserved to be knocked around. More than deserved it, he was probably fucking entitled to get the crap beat out of him – and Gavin walked through the door before he ordered the rest of the officers behind him to split up and search the place for whatever evidence that they could, and inevitably would, find in the place.

It didn’t take him much searching before he found someone in the form of a person, an android, that he thought he would never see again. The android looked like a goddamn mess – he was naked other than a lacy set of black and blue lingerie and bruised all over his slim form, blue blood leaking from his mouth and from his asshole – like he had somehow been torn internally, stronger bodily infrastructure be damned. He was sickening to look at, eliciting a wave of sympathetic pain from Gavin and it only got worse once he looked at his face, noticing how familiar that he looked. 

He was sure that it was Connor because it had to be – Connor was the only one of his kind, no other android looked anything like him. It was pretty much indisputable that it was him, Gavin grit his teeth, knowing that Connor being here raised a lot more problems for their investigation and for him personally. No one at the DPD had seen Connor in months – everyone other than Hank had assumed that something had happened to him and that he was dead. They had just never expected that he would have been kidnapped and taken to a place like this.

None of them had thought to see Connor again, least of all him. The only one of them that had held out any hope of his survival was Hank – out of desperation more than anything because his bond with the android had saved him from himself, Connor was like a son to him and none of the other officers were going to say what they were thinking. “Shit, Connor is that you?” He asked, just to make sure of the inevitable. He was sure that he was looking dumbfounded down at the android, a stupid expression on his face. “How the fuck did this happen?” He added incredulously. 

Connor babble out his explanation as quickly as he could – he explained how he had been taken, what they did to him and that the humans in charge here had infected the androids with a virus laden program that put them into a heat-like state every single day and throughout the course of the day, the drugs would burn through his system, coercing them to consent to sex with the patrons here. And if they hadn’t preformed enough sexual favors to ease the burn of them, the software would hurt them – to the point that it had even short circuiting his systems a couple of times.

He frowned, looked down miserably – he had looked horrifically vulnerable and horrifically human to Gavin in that moment and he had to look away from Connor to keep the conflicting emotions inside of him bottled up, “I know that you don’t like me very much, Detective Reed.” he started off, speaking in a pleading manner. “And you have little to gain if you help me but, I would be… very grateful if you would.”

“What the fuck are you asking me, tin can?” He asked, going back to his old nickname for Connor to protect himself from any sort of vulnerability that Connor might put on him. He didn’t really like where this was going, it was going to unfamiliar territory and it was raising his defenses like crazy, reverting his disposition back to one that he had had with androids in the past.

Connor frowned and pursed his lips in thought,“Detective Reed, I need you to… copulate with me so that my systems don’t short circuit again.” He explained it in a detached and clinical sort of way, 

Gavin through his arms up in exasperation at that, “Are you fucking kidding me?” He snapped, his anger not really directed at Connor so much as it was directed at the screwed up situation itself. This was way more fucked up, he wasn’t prepared for this sort of thing at all. Not by a long shot. “You want me to, what, you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Connor explained in a neutral tone, blue tinting his cheeks as he flushed in his shame and embarrassment,“Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to ask you, Detective Reed. I assumed that I was being clear…” The android frowned and leaned in a little bit towards Gavin, almost getting a little too close for the humans’ comfort. “… would you be willing to do that?” He asked.

Gavin smacked his palm over his face, rubbing it against his cheeks in his exasperation and frustration with the situation at hand. “Fucking… Hank is gonna kill me.” he grumbled to himself, “Look, plastic, if I help you out, you owe me. Alright?” Connor nodded in agreement, “And don’t say a word to Anderson. Or anyone. If I’m gonna do this, I need you to promise me that you won’t say a word to anyone about this ever.” He spoke concisely, so that Connor understood how serious this was about all of this. “I have a reputation, you know.” he added, mainly to himself.

“Of course, whatever you need to make this more agreeable for you.” The android agreed quickly before he shifted forward on his knees and crawled over to Gavin. His fingers pressed gently against the humans’ groin, poised over the zipper and buttons of his pants. “May I?” he asked and as soon as Gavin nodded his consent.

The human leaned back and took a passive role, happy to just watch Connor and see what he was going to do to him first. It wasn’t something that he wasn’t used to, a lot of the men that Connor had ‘entertained’ were similar in that regard. Connor was efficient and business like as he pulled out the humans dick to find out that he was already fully erect, his lips enveloped the head of it and slowly sucking on the spongy flesh of it before he was taking it as deep in his throat as he was able to. 

He dared a look at the human above him, noticing the flush of Gavin’s cheeks with a bit of pleasure at making him feel good. He kept his lips rooted at the base of the humans’ cock, suckling on it gently as it was held deep in his throat. It wasn’t until synthetic drool was pooling down his jaw that Gavin pulled him off. He looked at the human oddly, as if to ask why he had done that. 

“I want my dick in you,” Gavin explained in a less than buttery smooth tone of voice. He sounded like he was nearing on desperate and Connor was shocked, and a little proud of himself, to be the one to cause that reaction in him. “Alright?”

“Oh.” Connor exclaimed in an understanding sort of way before he lowered the lacy underwear that he was dressed in and threw them to the other side of the room. His entrance was already wet, leaking down his thighs in a way that might have embarrassed him if he was human. His fingers pressed gently over the humans’ shoulders, squeezing them just a bit as he smiled patiently at him, “Um, Detective Reed-”

“Gavin.” The human corrected, still flushing. “fucking androids… don’t make this weirder than it already is.” He snapped at him, “It’s already pretty fucking weird, I don’t want to feel like I’m fucking someone in an interrogation room.”

“Sorry.” Connor mumbled with a tiny frown besetting is features, he hadn’t even thought about addressing Gavin any less formally. Even like this, he didn’t feel that they were at all close enough to be on a first name basis. “…Gavin, would you please sit down or lie down on the mattress.” He asked in a voice almost pleading in tone.

“… Right.” Gavin muttered, settling down onto the lumpy mattress below him, hips flat against the scratchy sheets. He held his cock steady for Connor, occasionally stroking the sensitive shaft to keep himself hard before Connor straddled Gavin’s hips, slowly lowering himself down onto the humans’ cock. He took a gentle and steady pace with him, almost like it was intimate love making instead of the business like casual sex that they were having. 

They moved together in harmony with each other, Connor grinding himself down as Gavin pushed his hips up in perfect time with one another. Soon, Gavin came inside of him with a rough groan, a feeling of exhaustion came over him immediately. He slumped back into the mattress while Connor had taken to grinding his hips in circles against his pelvis as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. 

They sat in silence together for moments before Connor got off of him, sitting on the other side of the mattress, hips shaking slightly from the exertion of everything they had done. “Shit,” Gavin grumbled to him, still a little out of breath from his orgasm. It had been longer than he was proud to think about since he had fucked anyone and he was sure that it showed, “You, uh- hey, plastic!” He snapped, drawing Connor’s attention almost immediately, “You aren’t going to short circuit or set on fire or something, right?” 

“No, I don’t believe so. I think it will be better, at least for today. I’m not sure what I’ll do about it, but that isn’t your concern.” Connor smiled shyly, “Well, anyway, thank you for helping me, Detective Reed… I mean, Gavin. Thank you Gavin.” 

Gavin was taken aback by the humanity of Connor’s gratefulness and it brought him off kilter. He recovered from the momentary vulnerability quickly and snorted at the android derisively, “Nice lingerie.” he said, “You should cover yourself up, I don’t want Anderson thinking that I fucking took advantage of you or something.” 

The worst part about that was that it was kind of true – because, in a sense, he kind of had taken advantage of the android. Connor did as he was told, even though he had found it completely unnecessary as he had no shame about his own nudity and wrapped the blanket around his entire body like a closed off cape before he followed Gavin out of the room, resisting the urge to press close to the human affectionately as he trailed behind him. He doubted that this changed anything between them and it was a little disappointing, he could not and would not deny that. 

They make it to the front door of the club, quite a few of the other androids sitting at tables with hospital blankets wrapped around them and a shivering man cuffed in the back of one of the police cars, shouting what looked like obscenities and threats at the cops and everyone else at the club. 

One of the cops came up to them, looking angry as hell at Gavin. “Oh, looks like you took care of everything already, good job Tina.” He said, more to distract her from the volatile looking rage that he could see bubbling under the surface.

It didn’t work, if anything it just made her more angry. “Where the hell were you?” Tina Chen snapped at him, “You just, you just disappeared for the last hour or so and we needed you. What the hell, Gavin?” 

“I got caught up.” He said dismissively in response, not caring much for the way that she rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. 

“Oh, you just got caught up. That’s it?” She retorted, snapping at him pointedly. “By the way, we almost didn’t catch the dealer, he almost got away and if he did I would have blamed you for not being there.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, decidedly ignoring most of what she said. “Yeah. That’s it. I found someone important.” He explained shortly, gesturing towards Connor who had wrapped a blanket around himself so that he could be at least somewhat decently dressed. Tina stopped asking questions immediately and she glued herself to Connor’s side, asking him questions rapid fire and babbling to him about how much Hank missed him and how happy he would be to see him.

Gavin just hoped that Connor wasn’t naive enough to tell Hank just how he had helped Connor out at the club. He wasn’t a religious man, but he was praying that Hank never found out – if he did find out, he was sure that the lieutenant would feel entirely justified beating him half to death.


End file.
